


Remerciement

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug ne supporte pas un certain mot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remerciement

Smaug n'appréciait pas le mot "merci". Il avait l'impression de servir quelqu'un avec pareil terme. Chose inacceptable ! Le dragon se mettait à grogner dès qu'il l'entendait.

Smaug agissait par intérêt pas par élan de gentillesse, pourtant, Bilbo insistait pour le lui dire.

Inévitablement, Smaug se couchait, dos tourné avant de pester. C'était épuisant, mais Bilbo s'y était habitué, trouvant ça adorable d'une certaine manière, se contentant de passer sa main dans les cheveux charbon du dragon.

Cependant, Bilbo ne lui dira jamais, gardant certaines choses _rien que pour lui,_ concernant **son** amant.


End file.
